Diary of a Sad Girl
by Young Death Eater
Summary: A one-shot. Malfoy takes Hermione's notebook and reads it. After reading he gets second thoughts about her.


_Hello all! It's your friendly Young Death Eater! I just wanted to say HOWS IT GOING? Nonononononono that not it! Before reading my story I wanted to ask what pairing should I do in my next story?_

_Please review on what couple! Love ya!_

The halls of Hogwarts were filled with crazy and excited students. It made sense because today was the last day of school or in the seventh years case the last day of school forever!

Hermione Granger was trying to leave the halls to the train station when someone bumped into her.

All her books scattered to the floor in one huge mess.

"Damn it!" She cursed, picking up her books before anyone stepped on them.

"Granger, you sure are a bumbling fool!" A certain voice mocked.

She looked up to see the most giant git in the world. Draco Malfoy. The snaky pureblood bastard, who was a former Death Eater and well known pain in the arse.

He smirked at Hermione smugly and picked up a navy-blue notebook with a silver chain around it.

"Hmm...this looks important. Is this my goodbye gift Granger?" Malfoy asked, observing the book.

Hermione got up and glared at him. "NO! That is NOT yours it's mine. Now if you please, give it back." She spat, extending her hand out.

Malfoy looked at her hand and shook his head.

"Nope. Have a great life Granger." Then with a pop her apparated.

'WH...WHAT! DRACO MALFOY!" She screamed, running out of Hogwarts.

When she finally got past most of the students the blonde headed git was no where to be found.

"Malfoy..." She thought, angry tears spilling.

Hermione went on the train and sat in an empty compartment all alone until the ride was over.

* * *

Later that day Draco was sitting on his bed in his room when the notebook caught his attention. He picked it up slowly and took out his wand.

"Alohomora." He, muttered.

The small lock to the chain opened with a 'click' and he opened the book to the first page and read.

* * *

_September, first, 1997_

_Today I begin my last year of Hogwarts. Ron and Harry did not return back to school after the war. I don't blame them, the war was a horrible experience. I had to travel back to Australia and give mum and dad their memories back. They understood why I did it and said they were proud of me. Shortly after our return back to London, they got very ill._

_I'm scared._

_September, twentieth, 1997_

_I got a message at breakfast saying my parents are getting worse. What is going to happen now? When I go back to them for Christmas break i'll spend every second I can with them, because who knows...It could be our last winter together. I don't want it to happen. It's not going to happen! I'll help them some how...I know I will."_

_December, twenty-fifth, 1997_

_Merry Christmas. Today I am spending my holiday with mum and dad at the hospital. They look absolutely dreadful. Their skin is pale and cold, and they had dark bags under their eyes, but knowing them they tried to look happy for me. I couldn't help but cry. They were trying so hard to make their only daughter happy when they were in pain. I keep telling them 'I love you' and 'You'll make it', but they smile sadly and-_

* * *

January, second, 1997

Gone. Both of my parents were gone. They died that day on Christmas. I cried everyday none stop. I knew this was going to happen and yet it felt so unexpected. It hurts my heart to know I am now alone in the world. No other relatives...I am the last Granger. To know that you are the last in your family bloodline is scary. Well when I die Malfoy should be happy that Mudbloods like me will be gone.

What do you do when you are alone?

* * *

June twenty first, 1997.

School is over for me. No more classes or fun times anymore. When I walk out thoes great doors my new life will begin. I will continue to live in 'my' house now and apply to work in the Ministry of Magic. Kingsley said I would be working there in a flash because of how bright my mind is.

Harry and Ron congradulated me on graduating and said they were proud of me. I know they have been busy too. Auror training can drain your energy.

* * *

When Draco closed the book he was in shock. Who knew the 'know-it-all' had a horrible life. So she was all alone now and by the lack of mention of Potter and Weasley, they didn't look after her much like they use to.

"I...I should give this back." He whispered, getting up.

Then he apparated to Hermione's home.

* * *

Hermione was on her couch sobbing in her hands. How could he do it? Taking her notebook just like that and leaving. She was scared because Hermione knew he would read it.

"Oh..t..that arse!" She choked out, trying to calm her breathing.

_knock knock knock!_

Hermione wiped her tears and walked over to the door and opening it.

"M..Malfoy?" She said, her glassy eyes widening.

He looked at her with an almost apologetic expression. Then he cleared his throat handing her the notebook.

"I changed my mind...I don't want a notebook from a mud- muggleborn." He corrected, wincing at his own politeness.

Hermione carefully took her notebook back and looked deep into his silver eyes.

"Did you read it?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy coughed uncomfortably and nodded slowly, rubbing the back of his neck. Her cheeks turned bright pink and she looked at her feet.

"Oh... well thank y-" Hermione was cut of by Malfoy saying "I'm sorry!"

Hermione quickly looked up at him. He was now the one blushing. His pale skin with a tint of pink.

"I'm sorry for what I have done and what happend to you." He said. Hermione smiled and nodded.

Malfoy gave her a nod and turned around getting ready to depart but Before he could even leave, Hermione suddenly turned him around and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

When Hermione moved away from Malfoy she smiled brightly.

"Thank you vey much, Draco." Then she ran back into her home.

Malfoy just stood there for a second longer and left in a daze.

"Heh, I guess Granger is all right." He thought.


End file.
